Cowbelles 2
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Not High School Musical. Set after the movie.


Chapter One

Taylor Callum paced her bedroom. Her younger sister, Courtney, and her sister's boyfriend, Philippe, were sitting on her bed. "Should I tell him if it's true?" She finally asked, turning to her audience.

"Taylor, Jackson loves you. This would be great news." Courtney assured her.

Taylor sighed. She wasn't sure. She glanced at the clock. A few more minutes and she would know if she was pregnant or not. She thought back to the night they had made love. He didn't want to, not because he didn't love her, but because he didn't want her to think he was pressuring her. She had told him that she wanted to. They had used protection but apparently the condom had a tear in it.

An alarm brought her out of her deep thinking. It was time to check the pregnancy test. She took a deep breath and crossed the room. She picked up the stick, looked at it, and fainted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Reed Callum sat at the table, looking at his older daughter. Something was up. His other daughter and her boyfriend sat on the other side of the table. They had solemn looks on their faces.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" He demanded.

"Daddy, don't be mad, but…" Taylor started. "I'm pregnant."

Reed jumped up. "Is it Jackson's?" He asked. Taylor nodded. "When I get a hold of him…"

"Daddy, no." Taylor jumped up to stand between her father and the doorway. "It's not his fault. He didn't want to. It was my idea. He doesn't even know."

Reed calmed down. "You haven't told him?" He asked. Taylor shook her head. He sat back down again. "You're going to tell him, right? He has a right to know."

"I know. I wanted you to know first." Taylor responded. "I'm just scared that he will freak out and I'll have to raise this baby alone."

"You need to talk to him before you worry." Courtney said. That was the first time she spoke during the whole conversation.

"You're right." Taylor said, grabbing her father's car keys. "I'll be back."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Taylor, can you hand me that jug?" Jackson Meade asked his girlfriend. Things have been hectic the whole week. His father got the flu and was made to stay in bed, so Jackson had to pull double duty.

"Jackson, I have something really important to tell you." Taylor said, handing him what he asked for.

Jackson stopped what he was doing to give her his full attention. "I'm listening."

Taylor bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Jackson looked at her. She was scared, he could tell. He took in what she said. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child.

"Jackson, did you hear what I said." Taylor asked quietly.

"I heard. What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

Taylor seemed kind of taken back. "I plan on keeping it." She said.

"Okay, then in that case will you marry me?" He asked.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Taylor, I love you, no matter what. You are carrying my child. I'm going to be there for you. So, I'll ask again. Will you marry me?" Jackson said.

"Yes." Taylor said, tears streaking down her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Reed, Courtney, and Philippe were waiting in the living room when she came home. They could tell that she had been crying.

"What did he say?" Courtney asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Reed inspected his daughter. "He asked me to marry him." She replied.

"Why, that's wonderful." Reed responded. "I'll get started on the wedding plans now."

"No." Taylor said. "Jackson doesn't have much money. He wants me to have the wedding of my dreams, but I told him that I would be just as happy going to a Justice of the Peace. I wouldn't mind letting you pay for the wedding but I don't want Jackson to feel bad."

Reed nodded. He understood perfectly. He thought back to when he and the girls mother were married. He didn't want her father paying for the wedding. "Can I at least buy the wedding bands?"

Taylor nodded. "We already called and made an appointment. We're going to be married this Thursday."

"But that's in four days." Philippe exclaimed.

"I know, but that's the only time this month they could get us in." Taylor replied.

"Anything for you." Courtney said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Four days later, Reed, Courtney, Philippe, Heather, Mr. Meade, Taylor and Jackson were in an office at the court house.

"Who gives this woman away?" The J.P. asked.

Reed and Courtney raised their hands. "We do."

"Did you sign the permission form?" The J.P. asked Reed. Since Taylor was seventeen, Reed needed to sign a permission form. Jackson was eighteen so he was okay.

"Yes." Reed replied, handing him the form.

He looked it over and began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Do you, Jackson, take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He replied, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Taylor, take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said, slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jackson smiled, pulled Taylor close, and kissed her. Her curled hair smelled wonderful.

Taylor took in Jackson. His scent was overpowering. When they parted. The J.P. continued. "I present Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Meade."

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Taylor and Jackson arrived back at the Callum house, they were met with a huge crowd. Everyone from the Dairy and school was there. Taylor looked to her family.

"We're sorry, we couldn't help it." Courtney said.

"When everyone found out you were getting married, they insisted we have a reception." Reed added.

Just then, 'Pon De Replay' from Rihanna came on. "Come on, it's time to have your first dance as husband and wife." Fran Walker said.

Jackson turned to his wife. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

She gave him her hand. "Why, Mr. Meade, you may." She smiled as he led her to the dance area. They grinded and danced to the music.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wine it up 1 time wine it back once more  
_

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat  
_

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up   
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up _

When the song ended, Jackson started to head toward the chairs, but another song came on. Taylor shrieked. "I love this song."

Jackson smiled and rejoined his wife. This time, everyone got up to dance.

_I like where we are,  
when we drive, in your car  
i like where we are... here_

cause our lips, can touch  
and our cheeks, can brush  
our lips can touch here

well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
whisper's hello i miss you quite terribly  
i fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else i could be but here in your arms

i like where you sleep,  
when you sleep, next to me.  
i like where you sleep... here

cause our lips, can touch  
and our cheeks, can brush  
our lips can touch here

well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
whisper's hello i miss you quite terribly  
i fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else i could be but here in your arms

our lips, can touch  
our lips, can touch...here

you are the one the one that lies close to me  
whisper's hello i miss you quite terribly  
i fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else i could be but here in your

you are the one the one that lies close to me  
whisper's hello i miss you miss you  
i fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else i could be but here in your arms

here in your arms.  
here in your arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening flew by quickly. The party started to die down. Finally, Taylor stood up on a table. "Jackson and I have to get going, so I'm going to throw the bouquet and then we're leaving." She turned around, closed her eyes, and threw. When she turned around, she saw that Courtney was holding the flowers. She turned red and looked at Philippe.

Jackson helped her down and together they headed for the truck. With a wave and a few more goodbyes, they drove to the farm.


End file.
